


shortstuff

by killmongersgurl



Series: headcanons [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmongersgurl/pseuds/killmongersgurl





	shortstuff

  * he thinks that you’re ridiculously cute
  * he feels like he shouldn’t think that you’re so cute
  * i mean, you’re so…  _tiny_
  * what’s so cute about that?
  * you’re short and you have to crane your neck to look up at him
  * sometimes he has to just pick you up and set you onto the kitchen counter to have a proper conversation with you
  * and it’s  _cute_
  * it kinda bothers him because the word “cute” shouldn’t even be in his vocabulary
  * he shouldn’t even know the meaning of it
  * but it flows out of his mouth so easily whenever he’s with you
  * “get over here, with ya cute ass.”
  * “stop bein’ so fuckin’ cute before we have a problem.”
  * “your cute munchkin ass gon’ come all over this dick?”
  * he feels like he could crush you
  * he’s kinda into that
  * likes throwing you over his shoulder in the middle of an argument
  * whenever you’re in public, he’ll brace his elbow right on top of your head and rest his chin in the palm of his hand
  * his love for you never negates the fact that he’s an ass
  * but he’s  _your_  ass




End file.
